


There's no going back if we do this

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam would love if they'd finally make their relationship public. But the singer isn't ready for that big step yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no going back if we do this

“Hey”, the singer greeted the other as he walked into their dressing room and sat down next to him on the couch.

“What are you doing?”, he asked as he saw that Adam was busy on his phone.

“Uh, nothing.”, the older man gave back. “Just checking Instagram.”

“You aren’t looking through couple pics again, are you?”, the other man sighed.

Adam didn’t answer, instead he just continued scrolling.

“Fans will probably ask questions if they see you liking such photos.”, the singer stated.

“I’m just looking, not liking.”, Adam gave back annoyed. “I mean it’s not like I have couple pics of us at which I could look at. And don’t worry, I’ll like some naked women instead, so you can relax.”, he grumbled.

The singer shrugged, ignoring the latter comment. “It’s not like there are no couple pics of us.”, Theo replied, remembering that Adam had once in a while snapped a pic of them.

“Well, no, there aren’t. Because you always get paranoid and make me delete them again because you think someone might hack our phones and see.”

“You never know these days.”, the singer justified himself. 

It was true, he maybe was overcautious concerning keeping their relationship secret. But after all, there were many celebrities that became victims of such criminals who had hacked their phones and then published private stuff.

Anyway, Adam wanted to say something at that but he didn’t know if he should. It’d just cause trouble and after all, he knew how it’d end anyway. But as it was constantly bothering him, he decided to just give it another try.

“It’d all just be so much easier if we’d finally tell people about us.”, the pianist eventually said.

There, he had once again dared to address the delicate topic concerning making their relationship public. The pianist was just fed up with the constant secrecy and not being able to show his affection to his lover wherever and whenever he wanted to. Instead, he could only do that when they were alone in one of their apartments or hotel rooms or well, lately even on the bus.

Theo had finally agreed that it would be a lot easier if they at least told their crew. After all, they were all really close and good friends and so, they eventually did.

The guys had reacted far less surprised than they had expected, which was a little weird. But since that, life on the bus was way more pleasant. Especially Adam enjoyed hugging and kissing his boyfriend randomly, as they didn’t have to hide anymore, and thus made said man blush heavily.

However, here they were, sitting and arguing again.

“Oh god, not that again.”, Theo groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Adam, I told you I’m not ready for that yet. Why can’t we just enjoy our relationship without telling everyone about it? Isn’t it enough that our crew knows it for a start?”, the singer asked.

“You had no problem making your former relationships public.”, Adam stated as a matter of fact, not looking up from his phone.

“That was- You can’t compare that, Adam.”, the singer replied

“Why not? What’s so different this time?”, the older man asked.

“Because they were just some women and not my male band mate.”

“So you don’t want people to know that you have a boyfriend now?”

“I didn’t say that.”, Theo sighed.

“What is it then? Are you ashamed of me?”, Adam asked and looked up from his phone.

“Of course I’m not ashamed of you! Adam, come on! You can’t seriously think that!”, Theo gave back slightly hurt that the other actually thought that.

Sure, the younger man knew how self doubting and insecure his boyfriend could be at times and he would love to finally make him stop doing that and tell the whole world how happy he made him. But that wasn’t so easy. There was something holding him back.

“I’m just saying we have to think this through. There’s no going back if we do this.”, the singer stated.

Adam had to be reasonable about this. The press would dash at them and he didn’t even want to think about what that would mean for their career. Sure, it could turn out just great but it could also be the exact opposite.

“Alright, alright. You don’t want to. I get it. I’m sorry for bothering you.”, the pianist mumbled, put his phone into his pocket and stood up, fed up with the other’s constant refusal and got ready to go on stage. After all they were on in a few minutes.

He should’ve known. It was always the same.

“Now don’t be mad.”, the singer said, got up as well and walked over to his mate, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to do this at all. It’s just a big step, you know?”

The pianist sighed. “I’m not mad.”, Adam replied honestly, hugged his friend back and buried his face into the other man’s neck.

It was true, he wasn’t mad at Theo. He could never be mad at him. Well, at least not for long. The pianist was just disappointed.

“I love you”, Theo stated with such an honesty that Adam slightly pulled back so he could look him into the eyes.

“I love you too”, the pianist replied, making the younger man smile.

The singer then leaned forward and kissed his lover on the lips.

+++

The show had been an absolute hit and the crowd had been amazing, as always.

Theo walked over to his mate with a bright smile, seeing an equally big one on the pianist’s face. Adam was just removing his in-ear and waved at some fans, as he noticed the other man approaching him. 

He smiled at his mate and opened his arms, inviting him for a hug. That was nothing unusual. They always hugged after every gig. No one would suspect anything. It was the most affectionate they could get in public and even if it was just a tiny gesture, it made Adam very happy.

However, Theo came closer and closer to the other, smiling like a happy puppy. Without hesitating, the singer then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a loving kiss onto his lips, perfectly aware that everyone could see them. That had been the plan, actually.

He just couldn’t bear his lover doubting himself so much and that he had actually thought that the reason he didn’t want to make their relationship public, was because he was ashamed of him, had made him rethink.

Honestly, how bad could it get if people knew about them? The most important thing was that they were happy with their relationship, wasn’t it?

However, Adam was totally perplex for a second and thus couldn’t properly react to the unexpected touch, just managing to close his eyes at last.

The younger man eventually let go of him and sent him an adorable cheeky smile at which Adam couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter and cheeks heating up.

The crowd was going insane, lights from phones and cameras flashing everywhere, probably hoping to get a good picture of that memorable moment.

Adam couldn’t believe that the other had actually done that. Kissed him right on stage, in front of cameras that broadcasted their performance live in god knows how many countries and thousands of screaming people on-site. Speaking of them, the guitarist was quite scared to look them into the eyes after the singer more or less outing them on stage.

As he eventually dared to look up and at the crowd, he only saw them smiling and cheering happily, which was a great relief. 

Even if this went quite well, he couldn’t wait to go off stage and thus quickly waved some more at the fans and sent them a smile before he followed his mate backstage.

+++

“What made you change your mind?”, Adam asked smiling as he took a seat on the couch in their dressing room.

The other walked towards his mate, grinning and slumped down on the couch besides the guitarist, laying down on it and placing his head in the other man’s lap, sighing contently.

“I thought it was finally time to let people know that you’re mine and that they can’t have you.”, he stated.

“I’m all yours if you want me.”, Adam replied smiling.

“Of course I do! And you know what else I’d want right now?”

“What?”, the pianist asked and looked down at his mate.

At that Theo sat up and straddled his mate’s lap.

“I wanna spend some quality time with my boyfriend.”, the singer murmured, wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and sweetly kissed him on the mouth.

Adam slightly chuckled but wrapped his arms around the other’s thin frame and kissed back lovingly.

They were just about to kiss each other senseless, as the guitarist’s phone disturbed their intimacy. It started beeping loudly, informing him of new activities on his social media.

Theo stopped in his movement and slightly pulled back. Of course he knew that sound and what it meant. If he hadn’t put his own phone on mute, it’d probably constantly make the same noises.

“Did you already check twitter or Instagram?”, Adam asked the other.

Theo shook his head at that, looking down. To be honest, he hadn’t dared to do so yet. He had shortly looked at his phone as they had left the stage and thus had seen that he had more than hundred tags and mentions on both of his accounts.

“Did you?”, the singer asked, glancing up at him.

“Yeah.”, Adam simply replied straight-faced.

“So?”, Theo inquired, looking at him with mixed feelings.

“Well, the reactions are more or less all positive. They’re happy for us and wish us the best for the future.”, the other eventually said, smiling.

“More or less?”, Theo asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Some are jealous of course or let’s say a little surprised. But nothing to worry your pretty head about. They’ll get used to it and everything will be fine.”, he said and pecked the other on the lips.

Theo just nodded at that and sighed. Adam was right. Everything would be fine.

“Alright, let’s get going then. I thought we wanted to spend some quality time together.”, the pianist said grinning.

The singer chuckled at that, moved away from the guitarist and stood up. He started looking for his stuff and started packing everything into his bag. The sooner they were done here, the sooner they were alone in their room. And to be honest, that’s all that Theo wanted right now. He didn’t want to worry about any post or comment or whatever. He just wanted to be alone with Adam.

“Theo?”, Adam suddenly asked, shortly biting his lip.

“Hmmm?”, the younger man hummed, as he had just packed his shirt into his bag and turned towards the other.

“Is it okay for you if I post one of the pictures the fans took of us kissing on my Instagram?”, the pianist asked.

“Sure”, the singer smiled and saw the most beautiful smile appear on his lover’s face, resulting in his own smile getting bigger as well.

A few minutes later, the singer opened his Instagram and immediately saw the photo his boyfriend had posted just a few seconds ago. He had to admit that it was a really good picture of them. A proper couple picture. The caption to it read one simple word. Happiness.

Theo had to smile as he double tapped the photo, liking it. It had been the right decision and he was glad that he had finally felt brave enough to do it.


End file.
